


【狮花花】二连杀

by SpadeJack



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Narcissism, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 21:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19583686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack
Summary: 这是一个马克与他的14“初恋”/18“现任”三人行的故事。爽文，不要在意细节。





	【狮花花】二连杀

聪明的恋人不会轻易问出“更爱谁”的选择题，何况这道题的备选项是“我” 以及“我”。

但是特尔施特根有权反过来提出他的疑问——天知道几分钟前他于自家主卧的“捉奸在床” 和之后他被双份的、积极主动的恋人捉到床上 哪个更令人震惊一些。

“你们……在做什么？”坐在床边被拽下裤头的他甚至有点想捂住眼，拒绝身下过于香艳的服务画面侵蚀掉自己的大脑。太危险了，真的，他能感觉到在生理性的兴奋冲击下，某条名为理智的底线正摇摇欲坠。但吮吸着自己渐渐全勃的老二的克罗地亚人，两名，似乎并不屑于解答当前这个显而易见的情况。都是浅绿的眼睛，它们在迎上特尔施特根视线时传达着某种巴萨门将读不懂的 求胜欲望？  
这可太要命了。

“不是，我问的不是现在你们在做什么。等等我混乱了，伊万，还有伊万？谁能给我解释下这到底是怎么一回事？”

“还是我来跟你讲吧。”伊万——跟德国人几个小时前记忆中的形象没有差别的、短发的那个——如是说道。马克挺立的柱身刚被他灵巧的口舌放过，便由另一名活跃的竞争者的手掌接管。五指上下套弄摩擦，嘴巴则对着顶头的部分又嘬又榨，头发稍长的伊万在占据了某人性器的全部“使用权”后，顺势便把同样跪附在特尔施特根双腿之间的男人给撵了出去。而被挤掉位置的一方只是大度地笑笑，等着瞧，挺起身躯的他用指尖抵着特尔施特根的胸膛，让对方整个人躺下，紧接着自己跨坐上去，言：

“简单来说，基于不明原因 四年前的我突然出现了，然后我们之间打了一个赌。”

“……什么？！”

“不必那么惊讶，我和他已经好好地聊过了，就是我没错。我自己确实没这段记忆，想必也不会造成什么时空错乱、世界毁灭吧……我猜的。所以你，好好享受。”然后我们会自己评判谁是今夜的赢家。

“可是，不对吧……”巴萨一号很想说四年前的自己还没和伊万你走在一起，但身下传来的触感实在太细腻、太美好。让他这不识趣的异议生生噎在嗓子里。

享受，就可以吗？

其实他始终有那么点不爽……

“拜托，你这样犹犹豫豫像什么话！”跨在恋人身上的拉基蒂奇主动垂下头来献吻，指着另一个自己百般引导，“你仔细看看，那个可是你‘初恋’啊！难道你不肯从那时起 就和我 搞到床上来？这么千载难逢的机会你若还不懂得把握，可别怪我们两个生气呀。”

更加年长的一方本来想用“初恋”这个词挑逗一下自家门将，诚然，他确实收获了一个表情羞涩起来的马克，但相对的，他也收获到一束瞟向年轻自己的 更加暧昧的眼神。  
该死！

或许一切都应该算在他引火上身：谁叫他跟年轻版本的克国中场炫耀起 自己 与马克正式确认关系后的种种幸福经历。聊着聊着就互不相让了起来。来自过去的金发男人说，年满三十的你，体力下滑，肯定在做爱时要被马克多多迁就到吧？而这是最最戳对方痛点的部分。无法断然否定的可能性催生焦虑，而焦虑必须在真刀实枪的自证中化解——

不行，我必须扳回这一局。

他有更多的经验，他和马克有更多更多的默契，这是他想赢下那个赌约的终极武器。短发的伊万稍微抬高了自己的胯部，让特尔施特根能够清晰地看到接下来要做的事情。摆在德国人眼前的景象无疑是刺激的——他此时才注意到，这个伊万的臀缝间还晃晃荡荡地垂着一截小尾巴，而拉基蒂奇正手持这截末端，将前期比试时塞入后穴的玩具一点点拽出来……

“现在，轮到你了。”

克罗地亚人把自己的双腿之间的隐秘 信任地抵在特尔施特根脸庞上。

他知道马克会给他想要的——亲吻从大腿根部的肌肤开始，一点点滑至已然准备好了的穴口。恋人的舌头只消在呈现出褶皱的敏感肌肉上轻轻蹭过，便可让金发中场兴奋地浑身一激灵；而当舌尖更进一步 对准小穴稍稍探入时，那样的羞耻与那样的惊喜，简直分分钟要将他生生吞没：每一次，真的是每一次，拉基蒂奇都要感慨 他的马克竟然肯为他做这么多。

下一步就是插入，这理所当然，如果今夜还是他们两个人的场合。某人在嘴上为恋人奉献细致服务的同时，手头的力道便欠缺控制、显得有那么些没轻没重。直到刚才，特尔施特根的双手都插在年轻版伊万金色的发丝间、牢牢地按着他的后脑勺。这样做的后果是张大到极致的下巴酸疼不已，被撑开的喉咙也条件反射地干呕、绞紧，长头发的男人被生生逼出几颗泪珠，委屈。但好处在于，这根放肆肏着他嘴的肉棒爽极了？

在某个“凶器”终于抽出、“受害人”不住咳嗽的间隙，他已然筹谋出一番报复计划。四年后的自己正乘胜追击，岔开双腿扳开臀瓣邀请着特尔施特根的进入，然而年轻伊万却说：“请你等一下，马克。”

他下意识地使用了还是14年夏天，德国人尚且听不懂他们的教练在说些什么的时候，两人用来交流的语言。效果很好。听到母语的门将有那么一瞬被定住了，似回忆起往昔，而趁着这个停滞的瞬间，真正来自回忆的金发中场将阴茎捅入了另一个自己的内里。

是捷足先登。突然的变化让其余两人都一时反应不过来。尤其是被“自己”上了的那位。挣扎了几下，无果，他的双臂均被压到他身上的人死死制住了。他只能颇有些哀怨地接受这个结果：说实在，接受一个跟自己几无差别的人并不会令他有多大生理性不适，何况他还是充足前戏过的，只不过，只不过……

他颦着眉头，听见那个一模一样的声音说：“如果你想要做的话，试试我这边也没有什么分别吧？”

这句话似乎是同时对两个人讲的。怎么感觉在你心里，我是一个可随便、可心急火燎的家伙呢？大概是被当作二十二岁小孩子对待了的特尔施特根正打算反驳点什么，却被眼前双重的爱与欲之化身震慑住了心神——

“马克，来啊，我相信你会证明自己的，对吧？”其中一个湿哒哒的克国男人又开口道。

来自他的鼓励从来都是一针效果极佳的强心剂。球场上，这鼓舞着他们还要继续战斗下去；而在床上，它的韵味就会变得缠绵许多……

德国人没有再犹豫了。

对于压在最底层的一位而言，这下子承接两人份的重量和律动可不是那么轻松的，但经验丰富的他渐渐找到了转移这份煎熬的方式：他一边挤弄着赌约对手胸前的两点一边扭动腰肢，主动收缩着自己深情款款的穴肉，灵巧的小嘴对抽插的阴茎施以欲拒还迎的反击，让快感彻底撕裂掉这个年轻版本的巴萨中场。他听见更多断断续续、破碎的呻吟，令使了花招的男人深知他得逞了。然后前后夹击还不够，他会温柔地帮另一个自己将凌乱的额发重新别于耳后，接着发出挑衅般的赞叹：“亲爱的，你干得可真棒。”他附在年轻自己的耳畔说，眼睛却向马克眨了一眨。

一个不可忽略的事实是，经历积年累月 他和他的亲密无间，特尔施特根甚至比二十六岁的拉基蒂奇更清楚后者的脆弱处在何方。这就是为何门将先生会在第一次进入时 就冲着那点撞了过去。他捣得颇为卖力，因为脑子里想的是要施予两倍高潮的责任，所以每一次的抽插都是由柱头马上似要拖着穴肉一齐拔出，到整个茎身都狠狠捅至最里的全套操作——这样的话，或许能让相隔着的那个伊万也感受到我蓬勃的爱意吧？

特尔施特根是这样设想的，心中的声音却煽动道：不够，还是不够……焦躁的情绪并没有因为其个人的努力而纾解下去，从性器传来的快感更像是在起到火上浇油的作用。这种恼火于年轻伊万高潮时达到了极致。纵使触电一样痉挛的小穴千般挽留，他依旧在精关失守前抽离了这个伊万。

成熟一些的中场先生轻吻着叠在他身上的年轻人，后者的精液交付于短发伊万的道内，仿佛让性事的余韵也愈发感同身受起来。而趁着稍作喘息的间隙，德国人也终于看清自己今夜匮乏的、因此渴望的东西——

是掌控的欲望。另一位伊万的到来，打破了他和他之间熟悉的平衡，导致马克在体验更多乐趣的同时，却又感觉自己是最被忽视主观意念的一方。至少那个事后吻应该只属于我的！这个念头有点幼稚，可特尔施特根依旧执拗地让他根植于脑海 并肆意蔓延。你们俩立下什么赌约？我不关心。只请你们尽情收下 我的爱意。

他的动作略显粗暴地将两位伊万翻了个身位——这样做伴随的效果是：某人并没拔离的阴茎 在另一个自己体内又巡回了一圈，并挤出白浊少许。特尔施特根一手掐着成熟伊万的腰侧——在那里，有一个手印的纹身与其百分百吻合，另一只手则用指头将他“现任”的穴口撑至极限，以方便他把自己还未释放的硕大 一点点送进对方温暖的蜜道：

“我本来不可能这么做，但这是你、你们自找的。”

说罢，便毫不留情地挺动起来。借着先前的扩张、残留的精液，属于现在的拉基蒂奇不会真正受伤，但疯狂的性爱还是让他打心底感到恐惧起来。求饶，不是调情用的甜腻话语，它在与激烈快感迎头相撞的情况下，化作一种不太理直气壮的可怜模样：“不！别这样……求求你，马克，呜……太过了，太过分了，两根一起不行的……每一处、每一寸肠壁都被你顶到了……会爆掉的……求求你快出去，啊啊！”这是平日的他绝对不会喊出的羞耻言语。而另一个伊万的情况也好不到哪去——他的阴茎被马克逼进最紧密的软肉里，如窒息般的快感包裹着它，将浪潮般的快感传至四肢百骸。年轻人成为了受着甜蜜刑罚的险恶帮凶。在反复研磨了不下百八十遍之后，他甚至忍不住去想：坏掉了，要被肏坏了，自己的老二 分明也被改造成了一种 被动承受型的容器。

到最后，哑了嗓子的年长伊万被直接干到射出来之时，他几近彻底昏厥过去。看着自家恋人整个伏在床铺上微微颤抖，吸气、呼气，暴露在外的穴口一片糟糕，有释放在那里的两人份的精液，缓缓流淌……德国人虽自认为给了伊万足够极致的性爱，但面对这样的场景，他很难不心生懊恼与怜惜。

结果还是有人先他送上了亲吻。从过去来的伊万嘴唇碰了碰未来自己的睫毛尖尖，转过头，看见德国人瞬间复杂化的面部表情，不由一笑。

感觉像是变壮变挺拔了，气势也强势沉稳许多，但情绪之类的东西，你仍旧这么好懂啊。这个保有更多体力的拉基蒂奇在内心评价道。“我宣布是他赢了，”长发伊万对马克说，“果然啊，还是成熟的我爱你多一点，也更值得被你所爱吧……未来可真好啊。”

“其实……我猜他肯定也同样欣赏着你。”关于青春逝去的隐忧与遗憾，他的伊万从来不愿意拿这些事来令更多人担心。尽管无法逆转，无法永远活在今夜的 奇迹，但特尔施特根非常乐意给对方 最长情的陪伴与支持

“那你呢，你对我和他怎么看？”克罗地亚人把这件事追问出来。其实无关紧要啦，不管是对不速之客如他而言，还是对趴在床上侧耳聆听的他而言，他们都早已在生活中求得了正解，可以一致通过的，把赢家的称号颁给特尔施特根。

不过听到喜欢的人亲口表白总是令人感动的：

“嗯……我不想表现地贪得无厌，却也更不想撒谎——

“我喜欢你，从最初认识你是怎样一个人后就非常非常喜欢你。

“这实在是无法衡量多与少啊。”


End file.
